Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{13}{15}-4\dfrac{4}{15} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{13}{15}} - {4} - {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {4} + {\dfrac{13}{15}} - {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{13}{15}} - {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{9}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{9}{15}$